Something Different
by Phoenix Cygnus
Summary: YunJae - Yunho yang sibuk dengan laptopnya membuat jaejoong kesal, padahal ia ingin mengajaknya untuk pergi menemaninya ke pesta. yunho yang tidak bisa menemani boojaenya, mengusulkan untuk pergi ditemani sepupunya. Namun saat jaejoong bersiap pergi, yunho merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari boojaenya. apakah itu? DLDR


Author : Jung Shin Neul

Pen name : Phoenix Cygnus

Cast : YunJae, Shim Chang Min

**Terinspirasi dari scene ****"Khabi Khusi Khabi Gham"**

Happy Reading~~

Story!

"yunnie~~~" desah jaejoong sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya bermaksud untuk menggoda yunho. Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya berkutat pada layar laptop nya hanya menjawab dengan "hn" sambil tetap asyik menatap layar laptopnya. Sepertinya yunho sedang serius dengan apa yang ia lihat dilaptopnya ketimbang dengan jaejoong yang notabene kekasihnya.

Merasa dihiraukan, jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

"jangan memasang pose seperti itu boo~, kau mau kuserang eoh?" goda yunho tapi masih setia menatap ke arah laptopnya. Ck. Padahal jaejoong sudah kegirangan karena yunnienya memperhatikannya nyatanya masih tetap lebih tertarik dengan laptopnya dari pada dirinya yang sexy ini. Hah,, rupanya uke yunho ini mulai narsis mode.

"YAK! YUNNIE, kenapa yunnie lebih memperhatikan laptopmu dari pada aku, sebenarnya kekasihmu itu aku atau laptopmu?" tanya jaejoong kesal setengah hidup(?) dengan otherhalfnya itu.

"tentu saja kekasihku itu KAU boo~" ujar yunho mencolek dagu kekasihnya seraya tersenyum mesum

"huhh... kalau aku kekasihmu kenapa dari tadi yunnie cuekin joongie?" pout'an(?) jaejoong makin maju. *plak

"hehehe... joongie ngambek eoh? Jangan ngambek dong chagi nanti cantiknya hilang loh~~" rayu yunho sambil melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di pinggang ramping jaejoong, sekarang yunho memilih untuk menenangkan gajah imutnya dulu. xD

"euuh,, terus kalau joongie jelek kenapa? Apa yunnie bakalan ninggalin joongie gitu?" marah jaejoong, mengira yunho sedang meledek wajahnya yang tidak akan pernah jadi jelek itu(?)

"eh? Bukan begitu boo~ yunnie mana mungkin meninggalkan joongie karena wajah joongie jelek. Lagipula cantiknya joongie kan permanent" goda yunho lagi takut jaejoong salah paham tingkat lanjut

'sepertinya joongie sedang datang bulan, makanya jadi sensitif begini'batin yunho sotoy plus bakso (?) nah loh?

"oke, joongie gak kesal lagi sama yunnie. Hehehe J" jaejoong cengengesan dipuji cantiknya permanent, serasa terbang kelangit ketujuh. *plak, abaikan kalimat terakhir

"joongie daritadi mau ngomong apa eoh ke yunnie, kayaknya penting banget" ujar yunho pemasaran, eh penasaran maksudnya

"em, begini yunnie, joongie diajak ke acara party nya junsu nanti malam. Yunnie mau kan nemenin joongie kesana. Kan joongie takut kalau digoda-godain seme lain selain yunnie" jawab jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu kucing sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Kenapa malah jaejoong yang gombal eoh? Okeh, balik lagi ke yunjae.

"mianhe boo~ sepertinya yunnie gak bisa ikut, yunnie ada tugas kuliah yang harus dikumpul besok. Jadi joongie berangkatnya dengan changmin saja ne~" sesal yunho.

"koq gitu sih yunnie. Nanti kalau joongie digoda-godain sama seme lain gimana. Terus ada yang ngasih sesuatu keminuman joongie terus ngegrepe-grepe joongie gimana,? Kan joongie gak mau kalau bukan ama yunnie" et dah, sepertinya khayalan jaejoong sudah nan jauh disana tetapi tetap memancing beruangnya untuk ikut ke party sepupunya-junsu-.

"aigoo... boo~ kan nanti ada yoochun dan changmin yang akan mengawasi disana. tapi kalau joongie bersikeras, yunnie akan menyusul kalau tugas yunnie sudah selesai, bagaimana?" tawar yunho sambil menaik-naikan alisnya ke atas.

"hemmm... baiklah" pasrah jaejoong, setidaknya yunnieNYA akan mengusahakan datangkan?

.

.

.

AT 18.00 o'clock

TING TONG

Bunyi suara bel apartemen yunjae berbunyi. Yunho yang saat itu berada di ruang tengah segera membukakan pintu, yang sudah pasti pelakunya adalah Shim Changmin, adik sepupunya.

Cklek

"hai hyung. Apa hyung sedang makan? Makanannya apa?" tanya changmin to the point plus gak sopan baru masuk dan nanyain makanan, -_-

Yunho yang baru saja membukakan pintu buat sepupu tercinta hanya cengo ditempat. Ternyata changmin belum merubah kebiasaan merampok makanan orang. Changmin pun langsung masuk kedalam dapur apartemen kakak sepupunya itu, takut dicegat oleh hyungnya.

TAP... TAP... TAP...

Bunyi langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga terdengar jelas oleh yunho sehingga menghentikan acara cengonya xD. Terlihat jaejoong dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang sangat pas untuknya. Dress merah bertali dengan tas tangan menggantung dilengannya. Sepertinya jaejoong mulai berevolusi menjadi seorang yeoja tulen. -_-

Jaejoong dengan langkah anggun bak artis terkenal berjalan menuruni tangga. Senyum manis menawan terukir indah di bibirnya yang aduhai. xD

Yunho yang melihat betapa cantik dan sexy nya sang uke hanya bisa menahan nafas plus mimisan yang mungkin akan berlangsung lama itu. Dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa lepas ke arah sang uke, yunho berjalan menghampiri jaejoong yang sudah berhenti dianak tangga ketiga dari bawah. Yunho sudah berada didepan sang kekasih, berdiri di anak tangga kedua tepat dibawah jaejoong. Mata musang nya meneliti penampilan indah jaejoong. Atas ke bawah, bawah keatas. Begitu terus, membuat jaejoong berblusing ria karena tatapan tajam yunho seolah-olah menelanjanginya.

"boo~~" desis yunho lirih, mendekatkan bibir hatinya kearah telinga jaejoong. Dapat jaejoong rasakan hembusan nafas yunho di tengkuknya.

"ne yunniee~~" desah jaejoong tidak kalah lirih

"kau-... berbeda" lirih yunho

"eungh..." desah jaejoong karena hembusan hangat itu makin membuatnya tak tahan.

"keduanya-... keduanya berbeda boo~~"ujar yunho lagi

"yah yunnie~... aku makin sexy kan" jawab jaejoong makin lirih dengan wajah pasrah ingin dimakan beruang didepannya.

"ya boo~ kau sexy malam ini, tapi ada yang berbeda boo~"

"apa itu yunnie~?" desah jaejoong menggoda

"keduanya berbeda... sepatu mu boo.. hmpfttt..." ujar yunho sambil menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak karena keteledoran kekasihnya itu. Yunho melihat ke arah bawah, tepatnya melihat kearah sepatu highheels yang jaejoong pakai.

"hah?" bingung jaejoong langsung melihat kearah sepatunya

DOR~~

Bagaikan disambar petir, wajah jaejoong yang tadinya merah karena tersipu sekarang makin memerah karena malu memakai sepasang sepatu yang berbeda warna.

"heuhh.. ini lagi ngetrend tau" elak jaejoong sebal menahan malu teramat sangat, niatnya ingin membuat kekasihnya nosebleed, malah dia sendiri yang malu.

Jaejoong pun melangkah dengan angkuh walau malu juga sebenarnya.

"hmptthh... kau tidak ingin mengganti sepatumu joongie sayang" goda yunho menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak . wajah kecilnya memerah karena terlalu lama menahan tawa.

"aniyo. Ini style jaman sekarang yunnn~~"kekeh jaejoong sok tau.

"yak! Minnie, ayo kita berangkat" teriak jaejoong sambil berjalan keluar

Sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya, jaejoong menyempatkan melihat kearah kekasihnya berada yang masih tetap di tangga kedua tadi.

"tidak usah menahannya yunnie, heuuh" kesal jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keluar.

Sepertinya jaejoong harus lebih teliti melihat sepatu yang ia pakai sebelum pergi. Ck.. poor jaejoong.

FIN

RnR please,,


End file.
